The Haunted Church
The Haunted Church is an area of Mad Monster Mansion in Banjo-Kazooie and can only be accessed in two ways. One way leads to a secret room and the other leads to the main sanctuary. The doorway leading into the main sanctuary can be opened by pressing the Clock Switch near the fountain. The Main Sanctuary Press the switch near the fountain to open the main door. Then grab the sneakers and run to the door. The gate in front of the church area must be knocked down before attempting this challenge. Once inside, two Tee-hees lurk near the pews. Some notes and eggs are found on the pews. Climb the pedals on the organ and Shock Spring Jump to the keys. Near the music book you can attempt Motzand's challenge. More notes are on the pipes of the organ and a flight pad is on a candle stick near the organ. Motzand's Challenge Motzand will ask you to follow his lead as he plays the organ. Strike the keys as he plays them and before he hits another. Complete two rounds and Motzand will give up his Jiggy. Rafters Use the Flight Pad to fly up to the rafters. The Grunty Switch is found up here along with some notes and other items. Several enemies lurk up here as well. This is one of the highest elevations in the game, so one misstep could lead to a certain death. The best place to get down is landing on one of the organ's pipes. The Graveyard This section of the world is home to a few Jiggies, the church, Mumbo's Skull and other areas. To enter the graveyard, you must knock the gate down first. Mumbo can be met when you Flap Flip over a broken wall. The hedge maze is on the side. The Flower Urns Shoot eggs out of Kazooie's backside into the Flower Urns. They will say their often-misinterpreted "Thank You." After all of them have been given eggs, the last one will shoot out a Jiggy. The flower pot will then display large amounts of flowers. The Secret Room Search the outside of the church to find a stained- glass window with Banjo and Kazooie's faces on it. Jump through to find a secret room with numerous items to fill your inventory. The Church Steeple Climb the church to find a Jiggy on the weathervane. To reach the top, jump off the gravestone near the door and onto the roof, where several notes lie. Enter a small alcove in one of the clock faces, and you will be brought to the top of the steeple. Climb the pole to collect the Jiggy. Trivia *As you first enter the Church, the introduction is actually a sample of Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D-Minor/F-Major; it then goes into the Mad Monster Mansion Theme. A similar intro is heard in Donkey Kong 64 when the Creepy Castle museum is entered. *Interestingly enough, the music book that is open on the organ is opened to the sheet music for the theme to Mad Monster Mansion, itself. *The Organ ranges from B♭4-C#5. *The church is modelled after the church of Twycross, England (the place where Rare is based). Gallery Banjo-Kazooie (U) snap0031.jpg|Inside the Church sanctuary, looking towards the organ. Banjo-Kazooie (U) snap0007.jpg|Outside of the Church. The small alcove on the clock face can be seen from here. Banjo-Kazooie (U) snap0028.jpg|The Secret Room entrance. Banjo-Kazooie (U) snap0033.jpg|Banjo on the Rafters. Ssda.jpg|Saint James Parish Church in Twycross, England. The real church the in-game one is modeled after.